


Running Out Of Time

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Head Boy Tom Riddle, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Not Canon Compliant, Teenage Tom Riddle, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione wasn't going to give up, she knew she could save him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Dec 3rd Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "I know delusion, when I see it in the mirror." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I know delusion when I see it in the mirror,” Hermione said, giving Tom a pointed look as he came to stand behind her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before glancing at their reflection in front of them.

“I’m not delusional, Hermione,” he assured her.

“Hmmmm,” she mumbled. It was the same thing every time he brought up his concerns regarding the Muggle world and the intermixing of magical blood. He wanted to change the magical world, but his methods were inappropriate. “You can’t wipe out half the wizarding population, and can’t you see that fresh blood is needed to keep bloodlines alive? Interbreeding will lead to issues, you know that.” She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Why don’t we focus on what will happen when we graduate in a few months?” she suggested.

Tom kissed her back tenderly. “I already know our future, Hermione. I just need to execute it.” He grinned. “And you telling me I’m crazy doesn’t change anything.”

Hermione harumphed. “Let it go.”

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” Tom said, pulling her away from the mirror. 

She followed him, knowing she was running out of time.


End file.
